Lotus Flower Bomb
by xXFindingForeverXx
Summary: He knew it the moment he saw her across the room. He was going to take her home with him.-She knew he had had a lot of girlfriends but not this many. How could one man have such an extensive history. Series of One Shots
1. Chapter 1

Lotus Flower Bomb

_By xXFindingForeverXx_

**A/N: This is a little one shot I thought up while in the gym. It's my first Dramione anything and hopefully just the first in a long, satisfying line. **

**This story was inspired by the song Lotus Flower Bomb by Wale and Miguel. It's such a smooth song, the tones work together so well. It's just well-crafted and hopefully this story will follow suit.**

**Now, since I have nothing else to say…. On with the story.**

000000

He knew it the moment he saw her across the room. He was going to take her home with him.

Her hips moved in such a tantalizing manner, so off with the beat of the fast song playing from the loud speakers above. She had her back to him, her slightly tanned skin glistened under the pulsing lights. The short emerald dress she wore hugged her so perfectly he imagined it must have been molded just to fit her. Her brown hair looked wild and untamable but she pulled it off. Any other girl would have looked a right mess.

She turned slowly and he sucked in a breath when he saw her face. Even from the distance he could see the freckles dusted over her small button nose and soft cheeks. Her eyes were closed as she continued to move to the music in her head. A man with raging red hair asked her something in her ear which made her full-cupid's bow lips turn up in a smile but she said nothing in return and just kept swaying.

She was so gorgeous. And he knew, just as sure as the moon would set and the sun would rise, she'd be in his bed before the night was done.

"And many more after that," he whispered to himself, taking a shot of his drink before turning to join his friends once again. He'd give her some time to enjoy herself before he moved in for the kill.

000000

She knew the moment she saw him across the crowded dance floor that she was going home with him tonight. She had read somewhere that it took a woman about eight or so seconds to decide whether she would sleep with a man. In her case it hadn't even taken that long.

He had been watching her since she came in. She knew because she had been watching him too. While he sat behind the VIP rope, she had passed him and sent him a small smile just to tease him. And then she had made her way to the dance floor, setting her own rhythm.

He had followed a short time later. Sitting at the bar, he watched her. And she watched him back over her shoulder for a time before the music she felt deep inside had taken over and nothing else mattered but the beating of her heart and the movement of her hips.

When she turned to check and see if he was still there she saw him with such a look in his eyes she had to close her own to keep from having an orgasm right there on the dance floor. She continued to tease him, moving slowly and running her fingers down her sweating skin.

Ron came to her then and barked at her about not dancing with him. She smiled and rolled her eyes internally. He was drunk, of course, and seemed to think that just because she agreed to be friends with him that meant he had some special command over her.

No the only person who had special command over her was moving from the bar and back to the VIP lounge. How disappointing, she had really hoped he give her a well deserved workout. Oh well, she didn't mind going home alone and taking care of the burn herself. Lord knows she'd done it before.

000000

"I'm leaving," Hermione said as she got to the table housing her close friends. Ginny and Harry were making out like a couple of teens, which was sweet seeing as they had been married for six years. If nothing else, Hermione knew their spark would never go out.

Ron, was tossing back shots like candy and didn't even respond to her, choosing , instead, to turn to Luna and Neville who had just gotten back from the bar with more drinks. George and Angelina were talking softly to each other, kissing one another between words.

They all turned to her, save Ron, and bid her a farewell before going back to their previous tasks. Hermione smiled and made her way from the table and out the door, shivering when she stepped into the cool night air.

"What took you so long?" he asked softly, his back leaning against the brick wall of the club, which to any outsider would have looked like an abandoned warehouse.

She looked at him with a soft smile and cocked her head to the side before responding," I could ask you the same thing."

He put out his cigarette on the wall and walked until he was only a finger's length from her. "Touché," he murmured before pulling her to his chest, her soft round bosom crushed against him, and slamming his lips against her's. She moaned and immediately allowed his tongue entrance into her sweet cavern.

After what seemed like hours he finally pulled back so they both could catch their breaths.

"You taste like cigarettes," she said softly and she ran her fingers along his strong chest.

"And you taste like coffee," he countered, running his fingers through her soft hair. It looked coarse but it was so silky he couldn't believe it. Maybe one day she'd tell him her secret to such a gorgeous mane.

"My place or yours?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yours," she quickly replied.

000000

She didn't take in any features of his room. She didn't really care to, what with his tongue wrapped so perfectly around her dusky right nipple. His left tweaked her other peak and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Skip the foreplay… for now," she murmured, her quim already soaking wet. She needed something filling soon or she'd die, she was sure of this.

He obliged and quickly discarded both of their clothing. He was carefully when taking off her dress, he wanted it as a memento.

She had her legs wrapped around him, her back pressed to the wall, as he surged into her with his hot length. She teared up slightly, it had been so long since she was stretched so far.

He kissed her cheeks and he waited for her to adjust to his size. When she finally gave him a small nod, he pulled out slowly and pushed back into her slowly. Each thrust brought her closer, but never over the edge, he made sure to stop just as she came close.

Finally she dug her nails into his back and pushed her hips to meet his and the lights all seemed to explode. Everything turned white and then black and she saw stars slowly filling her vision. The first thing she saw when she came back down was his grinning face.

"I love the way you look when you cum," he murmured before slamming into her swiftly", I'll be sure to make it happen again soon."

000000

**A/N: So that was it. I hope it was to your liking. This is my first lemon so I apologize if it wasn't as in-depth as you all would have liked. But I think it came out pretty nice.**

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All The Girls**

_By xXFindingForeverXx_

**A/N: So you guys wanted more and since I've already got some other artistic works in progress that require a lot of attention I figured I would make this a drapple thing. Though, in honesty, I've always avoided drapples because I hated them but I can understand how effective and hard they can be to write. **

**This one is inspired by All the Girls by Traphik. He's an amazing artist; you should listen to some of his music. A little warning, the following chapters will probably be inspired by a few of his songs too. **

**And that said… On to the story. ENJOY!**

000000

She was at work already. She had left early. _Again ._ She had been doing that a lot recently. They'd been dating for six months already and she was starting to act distant. Which wasn't really bothering him, he knew that they had started fast like a fire but the smoldering had begun, like the one before dawn before the fire was started again. What scared him was that he wasn't truly sure that the fire would ever start again.

Girls had been coming out of the wood works over the past few months, all claiming to be his ex- lovers and fiancés and… baby mothers. Some, of course, he had been involved with but not _all_ of them.

It had gotten so bad that Hermione had resorted to avoiding being seen with him outside. They hardly went on dates anymore and when they did women would come barreling to them and spew lies in her face. One had even told her about a fictitious story about a steamy night rendezvous they had had just the night before.

Hermione had just rolled her eyes at this and left. He hadn't known what to say or do. In fact, he just went home and allowed her to spend the night alone in her own flat. Which had been the wrong thing to do, this he knew now. Hermione had steamed over it all night and then stopped at his house the morning after on her way to work. She had given him an ultimatum, either get rid of all the crazy women harassing her or she wasn't going to ever do that thing with her tongue she did so well.

And that was what brought him here… to a press conference. He knew his friends would rag on him for years after this but he didn't care. Hermione was worth more than his pride. Besides… they didn't know about that thing she did with her tongue _or _how good it felt.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do we the, Wizarding Press, owe this impromptu conference?" a female reporter in the front asked, the camera behind her pointing a glaring red dot in his eye. He recognized her; she was the one who had told Hermione about their tryst in Madrid. And while it hadn't been a lie… he hadn't enjoyed it half as much as she did.

"Well as you all know… I'm dating Hermione Granger. I wanted to take this time to address the women who have been harassing us for the past few months. This is to all the girls," he began, his blond locks stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

000000

"Hermione!" Ginny Potter screamed as she barreled into her best friend's office. Hermione looked up and placed her reading glasses on her desk and pushed her paperwork away from her.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she began to stand. She needed a break anyway and this, whatever it was, was a welcomed distraction. How Hermione was supposed to dealwith this whole Draco situation was beyond her. It wouldn't have been a problem if it had only been a hand full but _**All those girls**__…_

"The ferret… erm… Malfoy is on the tele. Addressing the _situation_, "Ginny said in a fierce whisper.

"He's doing what?" Hermione screeched, turning the small television in her office on. "What channel?"

"Every channel," Ginny whispered back, staring at her small brunette friend. It amazed her sometimes, how such a spitfire could exist in such a small body.

"For the love of Merlin," Hermione groaned as she watched what she was sure would be a complete car crash.

00000

"I'm very grateful to all the girls I've ever… loved and had relations with. I'm happy to have known you all. Amazed that any of you would even allow me to even stand in the presence of your grace. I don't count any of you as just notches on my bed post. You helped me to grow," Draco said, his voice not betraying any of the fright he felt.

"You were all quite amazing. From my first girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, who taught me how to be a gentleman. To my last fling, Hannah MacLaggen, who put up with my nonsense for way to long. I thank all of you, and I'm truly sorry I hurt you all but… Hermione Granger is the woman for me. A lot of girls have come in and out of my life… but now that she's here I'm shutting the door," he murmured the last bit softly before getting up from the blue table and walking out of the room. He hoped Hermione wasn't too pissed with him and that he'd gotten his point across.

00000

"Draco…," Hermione whispered as he strutted through the door, she flicked the lights on and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hermione… before you castrate me let me explain," Draco pleaded, she could be so scary sometimes especially when she was dressed in… a see through nighty and crotchless knickers.

"No… sit down and I'll explain," Hermione smoothly ordered, "I want to show you something else I can do with my tongue."

Draco smiled and rushed to the couch, discarding his clothes on the way. God bless her and that unlucky bastard she'd learned those skills for.

00000

_Awwchu!_

"Ronald, are you catching something?" Lavender Brown asked her longtime boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

"Huh? Ah… someone must be talking about me," the red head answered.

00000

**A/N: So that was a little bit of fluffy sweetness. No sex, sorry. But I hope it satisfies you. It's just a little something that came to me. **

**And the sneezing thing, my friend's grandmother always told me that whenever you sneeze that meant someone was talking about you. So the next time you sneeze turn around and yell at the person behind you for talking about you behind your back then run off. I promise, it is just as amusing as it sounds.**

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
